Beauty in Ancient Arts
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Kelsey can't sleep one night and in the early morning finds Mr. Kadam practicing martial arts. After agreeing to taking on lessons with him, she's left questioning her relationships.
1. Sleepless Night

HAT: Dang it, I'm sucked into Tiger's Curse fanfiction (mostly for Kelsey/Kadam admittedly). Let me show you the flow chart of how I ended up doing this. *pulls out chalkboard with a diagram on it and a pointer* I read Beauty and the Biryani by EmpressIrony, then I decided to look at what she was talking about, Reading with Nella! Tiger's Curse, then I saw all the great stories made inspired by her, and then I decided to jump on the bandwagon and here we are! *throws other things to the side and winces when it crashes* Sorry! Anyway, enjoy (even though I took a kid's approach because I'm very uncomfortable even trying to write anything past kissing)!

**Disclaimer: I basically don't actually own anything since I _barely _own the plot since the concept came from Let's Read With Nella! Tiger's Curse (Chapter 14) and the characters are owned by Colheen Houck (idk if it's spelled right and too lazy to look it up)... T-T dang it...**

* * *

><p>Kelsey Hayes has many problems, most of them she's unwilling to address, but this current one is one that <em>needs <em>to be addressed and taken care of.

She can't sleep.

For the past five and a half hours she's been tossing and turning with her eyes closed and occasionally checking her phone to count how many hours of sleep she'll get if she falls asleep that moment. Each half hour she convinces herself to wake up fifteen minutes later than she'd originally planned and now she looks at her phone again with dismay when she sees 04:39 glowing on her screen. She slams her face into her pillow and begs God to let her fall asleep that second and makes promises she'd normally not make if she'd not been so exhausted and desperate for most likely the hundredth time.

_I promise, I won't spit in Ren or Kishan's food next time they make me angry if I go to sleep_ right_ now,_ she thinks as she groans quietly, but alas sleep continues to allude her to which she things to the allusive form of consciousness, _Well, fuck you, too. I like naps better anyway._

She pushes herself out of bed and decides to make come coffee and wake herself up. She figures that she can stay up all day today and then go to sleep at a reasonable hour to catch up on sleep instead of bothering to struggle to go to sleep only to be rudely awakened by some tiger, whether black or white, it doesn't matter.

As she begins the process of getting her coffee started she remembers something that Mr. Kadam had told her when he caught her drinking coffee to wake herself up. _Apples will wake you up more than coffee._

_If you lied to me, I'm gonna throw an apple at your face,_ Kelsey thinks before her mind goes to things she can say after it hits his forehead like, "So apples wake you up, huh? Feeling sleepy?" or "Did that wake you up?" and things of the like while she washes off her honey crisp apple, one of the most delicious hybrids that she'd ever tasted. She dries off her apple and looks at it skeptically, wondering how this fruit could wake her up more than caffeine for a moment before taking her first bite. After about an hour she feels like she can make it through the day, but she knows that there are no guarantees that this will happen. _I guess it's apples all day for me._

She moves towards the living room and then sits on the couch, something much too comfortable if she wants to stay awake so she gets up (after several minutes of internal debate) and shuffles around aimlessly with her mind buzzing with what she could do to stay conscious.

07:03. She's wasted roughly two and a half hours of her life moving around and trying to stay awake. The brunette can't help the sense of irritation that courses through her at the sight of the clock and wills it to go faster so she can crawl into bed and try to go to sleep.

_Exercise is a good way to wake up,_ she thinks. _Nothing too much and I could probably stay awake._

With this in mind she turns and damn near busts her head on the arm of the couch because her foot had decided that it wanted to flirt with the rug.

Cursing quietly, she makes her way to the gym and by makes her way, she stumbles, dragging her tired limbs and switching from muttering curses to thinking them. She's desperate to wake up, but more than that, she'd desperate to go to curl in bed and go to sleep, but apparently she and sleep had an argument when she wasn't looking.

When nearing the gym she hears movement inside and pauses, wondering if she wanted to be in the state of being a zombie in front of anyone else.

_Who's in there?! It doesn't sound like the usual practice..._ Kelsey thinks as she gets closer and tries to focus on the quiet, measured pants and movements, but can't gather enough. A peek couldn't hurt so she opens the door slightly as quietly as she can and gapes upon seeing Mr. Anik Kadam. She can see that he's practicing hand-to-hand combat, but from how gracefully precise his movements are it could easily be mistaken for dancing. His eyes are closed as if he were imagining a scenario and he moves around the room as if he'd fighting invisible enemies. Still, she sees him in a way she hasn't seen him before.

Shirtless.

She's surprised to see how well he's kept himself, though she doesn't know why she's so surprised when she's seen his biceps get hugged by his short sleeved shirts. His muscles aren't like Ren or Kishan's and just overabundantly present, but they are present, yes, but they are lean and, if Kelsey were honest with herself, more alluring. Without her consent her body walks into the gym quietly as possible and she watches his movements as if they were hypnotizing her.

Despite some rational part of her mind telling her to leave him to his practice and go to find something else to do, or, better yet, sleep, she stands there and watches with more interest than she should have with a man that she should have no interest in.

He suddenly swings a kick in her direction and she squeals and flinches with her hands automatically going up to protect her head. When nothing happens she dares to glance up at Mr. Kadam who stares at her with surprised dark brown eyes while his foot is merely inches from her hands (normally she'd complain, but gratefulness that it didn't connect with her face prevents her from doing so).

"Miss Kelsey, what are you doing up?"

"I-I couldn't sleep."

_Why did you stutter?! Why the hell did you stutter?!_ Kelsey demands herself as he pulls his leg away and down so that he stands on two feet.

"You shouldn't come in here when I'm practicing, I could've hurt you," he scolds.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs.

He turns and walks over to where his things are placed and grabs a towel and wipes the sweat off of his body before grabbing a muscle shirt and throwing it on, much to Kelsey's disappointment. "You say that you couldn't sleep and yet you look exhausted," he notes as he grabs a bottle of water.

Immediately her annoyance with sleep returns, though it doesn't stop the insistent complaints of his shirt being put on that continue in the back of her mind, a confusing matter that she will deal with later. "I couldn't fall asleep so I'm just gonna stay awake all day."

A frown. "That's not very healthy."

"I ate an apple," she says, which reminds her that she has an apple to throw at him later. "That should keep doctors away."

Despite her joke he doesn't laugh, but merely gives her a concerned look. "Miss Kelsey..."

She sighs. "Okay, it'll be the last time I do that."

He nods and then takes a swig of water, assured that she'll do just what she's said. "So, you've come to the gym in hopes of waking up?"

"Yes," she confirms, rather not adding that she's wide awake after seeing what she just saw.

"Would you like me to show you some exercises to help wake you up?"

_Play it cool,_ she thinks and nods with a shrug that she hopes doesn't look awkward and jerky and a slightly hopeful look. "If you want."

_Yeah, that's soooo cool,_ she thinks sarcastically. _Wait... am I flirting?!_

She's never been the best at flirting, and she knows this, but the fact that she actually has to question it makes her wonder about many things. The powerful draw she's felt to Ren suddenly doesn't seem as strong and the temptations that Kishan has suddenly don't seem as tempting. Her assumption that she were to be with one of the brothers isn't as definite as she thought.

_Maybe there's a third option._

Where _did _you_ come from?!_ She thinks to the previous thought as he starts the lesson.

"These are a few things that should help wake your body up. Nothing too gruesome, just some stretches," he explains before lifting his arms as if he's just woken up. "This will stretch your shoulder muscles, one of the more tense areas for after you get sleep, or in your case, after trying to sleep."

She does this and she feels a yawn building up and turns her head and yawns into her lifted arm. "Sorry."

He chuckles. "It's no problem... next shake off your legs, if you have poor circulation in your feet and they're cold, this should warm them since there is blood flowing now. Each of these are to get your blood to move and wake up up."

She nods and does as told, finding herself a bit more awake. Finally he has her stand on her tip toes and she stretches and lets out a final yawn before feeling quite awake.

"Thank you Mr. Kadam."

"No need to thank me," he assures as he smiles sweetly.

_Awww, that's adorable,_ she thinks before mentally having Samuel L. Jackson slap her (for some odd reason she can't explain, it just came to mind) and shout how she doesn't think that Mr. Kadam is quote, unquote, cute.

"I have every reason to thank you... would you like some breakfast?"

"I wouldn't mind some breakfast," he nods.

He walks over to the door and she allows herself, for a moment, to admire him from behind. Kelsey decides that admiring the physical prowess of Mr. Kadam isn't considered cheating-

_Cheating?! Who said anything about that? Am I actually considering to do something with Mr. Kadam?_ She thinks rapidly while walking to the door. Her eyes travel back to admire Mr. Kadam and some part of her agrees that id she had the chance, she'd do a lot of things with him (A/N: Get your dirty minds outta the gutter, this is supposed to be semi-kid friendly!).

She picks up her pace and makes it to the kitchen before Mr. Kadam could and goes into the fridge. Despite how he's confusing her out of control hormones and mind, she's still angry that the apple only worked for a few hours and wants to keep to her mental promise of throwing an apple at his face. She wants to be clever so as she gets the apple se sifts through all the clever things she could say and then turns around and quickly throws it at him, but it's half-hearted because she doesn't want to hurt him.

Unsurprisingly he catches it with ease and raises an eyebrow at her.

"You said they'd wake me up more than coffee, but they didn't."

_Damn it, out of all the amazing things you could've said, you said _that_?! What's wrong with you today?!_

07:51 and Kelsey's already made a fool of herself multiple times this morning and even if she hasn't, she feels that she has.

"That's because you've gotten no sleep and you'll be exhausted no matter what you do," he informs.

She groans and sits down on a stool at the island and watches him wash the apple.

He turns around and notices her watching him with a broad grin. "Enjoying the view, Miss Kelsey?"

She straightens with a jerk and blushes as her eyes look everywhere, but at him. "W-what?"

Mr. Kadam chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

_Muddaluva,_ she thinks as she huffs and turn her gaze away from him. "Shuddup."

He grins and takes a bite of his apple, looking satisfied. She grabs herself another apple and they eat together in a comfortable yet awkward silence. Any time she gets ready to talk she shies away because it feels awkward to try and start talking. Even after disposing of their finished apples the silence goes on and she's left trying not to look at his arms.

Mentally she curses and thinks, _Either take that off or put on a shirt!_

"Something's on your mind," he notes as he plays with his beard and glances at the young American. "Go ahead and say it."

_Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink!_ And she feels as quick as the Grinch when he thought of his lie (I watched it last week and I'm looking at the cover, don't judge me), "I was wondering about the ka- martial arts that you were doing."

His eyebrows raise. "What about it?"

"Would you teach me sometime?" Honestly she wanted to be able to do as he does, but she doesn't know if she could ever be as graceful as Mr. Kadam.

Coffee colored eyes observe her, more than likely to see if she actually means it before he nods. "I will, but today, you need to rest, we aren't doing much today."

"But-" she protests as she's lead back towards her bedroom.

"No 'buts,' Miss Kelsey, your first lesson starts in soon enough, but in order to function at all and be of any use you must get some sleep." With this being said she's gently pushed into her room and, much to her embarrassment, tucked into bed. "Sweet dreams."

"G'night," she murmurs as warmth envelopes her and urges her into sleep.

He walks out of the room and leaves her to rest.

* * *

><p>HAT: You know this is gonna turn into something. Dang it, why did inspiration get me into something else?!<p>

Ren: You're ADD?

HAT: *rolls eyes and shoves Ren out of the room* Shuddup! *rubs temples and mouths* _Ahinsa. _Ren could be someone's favorite.

Ren: I thought you were trying to be nice!

HAT: I am... sometimes.

Ren: Mhm... Review, please!

Mr. Kadam: *walks in* HAT, black hole number 15's open in the living room.

HAT: Oh, crap! *shoves Ren out* Take over, Mr. Kadam!

Ren: But I already-

HAT: Shush! You gotta help me with the fishing hook, _Titanic _movie, and toothpicks.

Ren: *sighs*

Mr. Kadam: *smiles charmingly* Would you please review for me? *hears explosion and groans* Please don't tell me you blew up the couch again!

HAT: Um... no?


	2. Flickering Flames

HAT: Alriiiiight, second chapter! Hope that you enjoy it! Love is accepted, constructive criticism is welcome, and hate is a waste of time for both me and you so let's be positive unicorns and spread the love!

**Disclaimer: I barely own this, just to let you know. The plot goes to Let's Read with Nella! Tiger's Curse**

* * *

><p>Kelsey bites her bottom lip as she puts on the track suit left in her room. Today is her first day of "training" with Mr. Kadam and, for some reason, she fears that it will be much worse than working out with Kishan could ever be. With each brother having told her stories of their training with the older man, her caution is upped a few levels and she can't help, but hope that he'll take it easy on her; after all for most of her life she's been nothing, but a lazy American.<p>

Without her permission her thoughts travel to the night she walked in on Mr. Kadam practicing his martial arts. It'd been a few weeks, but it's something that comes to mind way too often. Still, the view was very much appreciated, she has to admit.

She quickly shakes her head and finishes getting ready and reluctantly lets the fear take over. She asked for this, so she shouldn't be scared, but damn it if the stories that she'd been told by Ren and Kishan didn't make her at least wary. She just needs to survive and make it though and then curse herself for taking on this task when she returns to the sanctuary of her room where the only ones that might hear her would understand her pain and be unable to mock her for taking on such an impossible task. Or at least she can only hope since one or both may or may not be inclined to do this.

_You can do it,_ she thinks before she starts her journey down the stairs, her doubt flickering into a small candle flame. She can only hope to keep it in such a small flame that size so it won't erupt into a large forest fire if she can't dampen it or snuff it out.

"Miss Kelsey, I see that you're up and early," Mr. Kadam says with a broad grin. "I thought the boys would run you off."

"No, I said I wanted to learn so I will," Kelsey insists as she pulls her hair into a bun.

"Don't complain to me when you're on the earth begging for mercy," he chuckles, causing her to pale as he walks out.

She blinks and gets her voice back, but it's a croak. "W-wait, what?"

Kelsey is left to follow him and she does so with more reluctance than she had walking downstairs. That candle flame has turned to a powerful campfire and nearly about to turn into a forest fire if he keeps this up. She finds him stretching and decides to follow his lead without question, her breath a little hitched. Forget being nervous around Mr. Kadam because she saw him half-naked; what does he have planned for exercise and will she survive?

"We're gonna run a mile," he explains.

"Run?!" The young American asks with a strained voice.

"Jog or walk, whichever works for you," he shrugs.

She eyes the forest around them. "So... what about the deadly animals in the forest?"

"It's not that dangerous, save for the odd snake or two," he assures before he takes off.

She reluctantly jogs after him.

-2 Hours Later-

Not only did they run a mile, but right afterward they got into multiple spars, Mr. Kadam claiming that exhausted or not that she may have to fight someone and need to be able to at least fend them off for a little while, however short on time she may be.

Now, currently, she has no fame to extinguish and she's lying in the dirt, swallowing the air with deep, ragged breaths. This is the first break that's lasted longer than two minutes that she's gotten and she's never been so exhausted in her life. She's physically drained and she doesn't care if any bugs crawl on her anymore, she just wants air in her lungs and strength in her limbs so that she can go crawl into bed and rest.

"Miss Kelsey, you're not supposed to collapse!" Mr. Kadam says, grabbing her arm and standing her up. "You're supposed to walk and slow your heart rate."

"Too tired."

He sighs and supports her while walking her back to the house. "Well, you'll get better with time. This is a conditioning period so it'll take a lot of time."

"Nhn... Could I get some water?" She asks as they enter the house.

"Sure, just sit here," he grunts as he sets her on the chair. "And stay sitting up."

"No promises."

With a roll of his eyes he walks out of the living room and into the kitchen. After several minutes he walks out with two tall glasses of ice water and as soon as the glass is in Kelsey's hand she gulps down about half of the water is gone instantly.

Mr. Kadam smiles in amusement as he sips on his water and wipes his forehead of sweat. "You know, Miss Kelsey, that you don't have to continue with this."

"I know, but I want to."

He observes her for a few moments then chuckles. "You never cease to amaze me."

She smiles. "I just wanna get stronger to protect those that I love. I can't always rely on this lightning power..."

Then she comes to the realization at her words. She can't always rely on others or the tools that they've gained on quests. One day she might have to rely on her own strength to save those that she loves or even to save herself. She can't do that if she never trains or if she doesn't make an attempt at the least. She refuses to stand aside and rely completely on others and to rely on something that may be useless later. She has to rely on herself at a moment's notice.

"I admire your determination. I hope that doesn't break anytime soon," he murmurs as he takes another sip of his water.

Her eyes widen. "What?!"

He smiles sheepishly. "You can't expect warrior training to be easy, can you? It's gruesome and used to break the weak and strengthen the strong. I should hope that you are strong."

"I hope so too..."

* * *

><p>HAT: I know it's been a while, but as soon as the inspiration came, it left, then came back again... Weird, right?<p>

Kelsey: You make it sound like Mr. Kadam's gonna kill me by training.

HAT: You can't expect warrior training to be easy, especially when their physical fitness was a lot better back then. Natural diet and all that.

Kelsey: Well, true...

HAT: *sighs* You know, you're my least favorite character along with Ren? You're only my favorite whenever I read fanficiton, really, or on this.

Kelsey: And Ren?

HAT: *gives a look*

Kelsey: Okay, understandable.

HAT: Will you please say it?

Kelsey: Please review.


End file.
